runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Jezre
Erinomaisia muokkauksia Erinomaisia muokkauksia, mutta voisitko lisätä sivuihin luokat? Antivandaali Asiaa? 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 10.10 (UTC) :Pahoittelen, huomasin että lisäät sittenkin luokat. Jatka noita hyviä muokkauksia, niin pääset pian rollbackiksi. Antivandaali Asiaa? 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 10.15 (UTC) Juu kiitos. Olen tosiaan vasta aika aloittelija runewikin käytössä joten usein pääsee parikin asiaa unohtumaan... Itse asiassa nuo luokatkin ilmestyivät tuonne vain sen takia että lisäsin infoboxeja sinne :) Yritän jatkossa muistaa tämänkin asian paremmin. Kiitos palautteesta. P.S. Mikä on Rollback? Jezre 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 10.24 (UTC) :Et ole kyllä mikään aloittelija, sillä osaat käyttää mallineita ja tallentaa kuvia. Rollback on RuneWikissä oikeus, jolla voi palauttaa vandaalien muokkauksia nopeammin. Rollbackiuteen tarvitsee noin 250 muokkausta, jotka saat luultavasti noin viikossa tai parissa, jos jatkat tuollaista muokkailua. Antivandaali Asiaa? 23. tammikuuta 2010 kello 10.28 (UTC) Hyvää työtä! Jatka samaan malliin :D --Noob94 - Keskustelua minusta 29. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.44 (UTC) Kiitos :) Teen parhaani jotta voisitte olla jatkossakin tyytyväisiä muokkauksiini. Jezre 29. tammikuuta 2010 kello 14.04 (UTC) Orb of Oculus Jos haluu tehä kbd:n tappovideon, niin voiko itse tappaa kbd:tä samalla kun käyttää orb of oculusta, kun sehän vie kummankin käden paikat, vai pitääkö jonkun muun kuvata, kun itse tappaa kbd:tä. Muuten hyvä toi orb of oculus -sivu kun nyt sain enemmän tietoo siitä, ennen lukemista, luulin et koko item on ihan turha --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 2. helmikuuta 2010 kello 20.08 (UTC) Vastaus Se on juu sillä tavalla että jonkun toisen henkilön pitää kuvata, samalla kun itse taistelet. Se on nimenomaan siksi luotu, että kuvauksessa saisi parhaat mahdolliset kuvakulmat. (laajakuvalla kun sivu rupeaa vääristymään ympyräksi. En nyt muista mikä kalansilmäefekti se oikeasti on, mutta joka tapauksessa tällä esineellä voi tehdä hienompia PvP -, hupi -, NPC:n tappo -, ja paljon muita videoita :) En malta odottaa että pääsen näkemään OoO (Orb of Oculus):n käyttöä täysillä. --Jezre 3. helmikuuta 2010 kello 05.19 (UTC) :Ok, kiitos! --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 3. helmikuuta 2010 kello 08.06 (UTC) ::Olet tehnyt hyviä muokkauksia ja täytät kaikki vaatimukset, voin tehdä susta Rollbackin jos haluat. Haluatko? Huom. Rollback voi palauttaa yhden käyttäjän peräkkäiset muokkaukset sivulla vain yhdellä napin ("palauta") painauksella. Kuomamisessa kuluu kauemmin. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 3. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.21 (UTC) Jos se vain on jo mahdollista, niin mielelläni! :) --Jezre 3. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.24 (UTC) :Olet nyt rollback. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 3. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.26 (UTC) Kiitos! --Jezre 3. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.48 (UTC) Pistähän sivullesi rollback malline kirjoittamalla että erotut :). --Noob94 - Keskustelua minusta 3. helmikuuta 2010 kello 16.17 (UTC) Vau! Hieno artikkeli tuo Varrock museum, nice job! :) 4rr0w k1ll1 5. helmikuuta 2010 kello 10.17 (UTC) Hyviä muokkauksia =) Jatka samaan rataan! --SMX Keskustelu 12. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.15 (UTC) Huomautuksia.. Älä kirjoita runescape tai Runescape, vaan RuneScape! Se on hyvin tärkeää. Dungeoneering on uusin taito Runescapessa <--kirjoitit RuneScapen väärin ja lisäksi ei tarvitse laittaa, että se on RuneScapessa, koska kaikki tietävät että se on RuneScapessa'',joka julkaistiin 12. huhtikuuta 2010. '' Äläkä pidä tätä ilkeänä uhkauksena vaan tämä oli vain huomautus. Hauskaa muokkaamista, terveisin Swordman Tiedosto:Lolseinä.gif Jos on on kysymyksiä tai muuta niin laita viesti tänne :D 13. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.30 (UTC) :Juu, ehkä sen olisi tosiaan voinut kirjoittaa että Dungeoneering on runescapen uusin taito mutta En sitä asiaa kauheasti siinä miettinyt kun yritin vain päästä parantamaan itse artikkelia. Kiitos nyt kuitenkin kun huomautit, muistan ensi kerralla... Ainakin yritän. :) Jezre 13. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.38 (UTC) ::.... Et näemmä ymmärtänyt... RuneScape isoin kirjaimin ja en minä siitä julkaisemispäivänmäärästä vaan ei tarvitse joka lauseeseen tunkea sanaa RuneScape! Swordman Tiedosto:Lolseinä.gif Jos on on kysymyksiä tai muuta niin laita viesti tänne :D 13. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.07 (UTC) En näemmä sitten ymmärtänyt >_< Mutta eikö se nyt ole ihan asiallista silti ilmoittaa ensimmäiseen lauseeseen nuo tärkeät tiedot. Enkä minäkään siitä julkaisemispäivästä vaan ihan siitä, että tarkoitin tuon lauseen vähän niinkuin ydinvirkkeeksi, ja minä ainakin pitäisin tuota että siinä on Runescape mukana, ihan vaan selvennyksenä joka tekee tekstin aloittamisesta helpomman. Tarkistin nopeasti ja huomasin myös Englanninkielisen Wikin käyttäneen samaa keinoa: "Dungeoneering is an activity that was released in RuneScape on 12 April 2010 that is open to both free players and members. " Jezre 16. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 07.25 (UTC) :::...Et yhäkään tajunnut ei runescape, eikä Runescape, vaan RuneScape. Muutenhan se olisi ihan yhdentekevää, mutta joskus vandaalit tekevät jos jotain on väärin kirjoitettu jollekkin sivulle "Rolf lmao joku nyyppä kirjoitti tonne Runescape, Gf kid! @@@@@@@fhjfhdfjghdf" tyylistä tekstiä. Vandaalit alkaavat pilkkaamaan hyvin pienistäkin. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 30. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.08 (UTC) Kaikenlaista sekavaa juttuja Juu, swordman on oikeassa. Se on RuneScape, ei Runescape. Mutta mehän ollaan tavattu Edgevillesä? :D Ja voin lisäksi korjailla käyttäjäsivusi pieniä kirjoitusvirheitä jos annat luvan? P.S: Hyviä muokkauksia :] --Aku ankka 30. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 11.30 (UTC) Uh... Tokihan voit korjailla jos jotain löytyy... :) Edgevillessä me joo tavattiin mutta onhan siitä nyt jo vähän aikaa :P Kiva kun muistit silti.